makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Kelsi Nielsen
Kelsi Nielsen is a character from the High School Musical series, portrayed by Olesya Rulin for all three films in the series. She was entered into the first Make Your Move contest by Cena. Character Outline Kelsi attended East High School for an unknown amount of time until 2007. Considered shy and a pushover, Kelsi was a member of the East High School Drama Club and an exceptional composer. Prior to the Winter Musical in early 2006, Kelsi's compositions had not been chosen for a musical by drama teacher Ms. Darbus. Twinkle Towne - High School Musical Kelsi's compositions were finally chosen, however, and her original musical, Twinkle Towne, was to be produced. Kelsi played a vital role in bringing relative unknowns Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez into the show, which helped her gain the confidence to stand up to drama queen and multi-time lead-role reciever Sharpay Evans, playing the song What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) during Troy and Gabriella's accidental audition and Breaking Free during their callback. You Are The music In Me - High School Musical 2 Kelsi was (forcibly) offered a summer job as lounge-piano player at Lava Springs Country Club by Sharpay, which she accepted to spend time with her newfound friends, who had all also been offered jobs. While there, she convinced Troy, Gabriella, and their friends to sing the song You Are The Music in Me at the Lava Springs Talent Show to best Sharpay (a multi-time and reigning winner). During the Talent Show, Kelsi played Everyday in an effort to reunite Troy and Gabriella. Senior Year Spring Musical - High School Musical 3: Senior Year Working once again to trumph Sharpay's plans to produce a one-woman show, Kelsi signed up the entirety of her homeroom class for the Spring 2007 Musical, and also developed the idea for a musical based off the trials and tribulations of Senior Year. She teamed with longtime friend Ryan Evans to choreograph and compose the entirety of the show, and went with him to the East High School 2007 Prom. Once again, she wrote a song just for Troy and Gabriella, I Just Wanna Be With You. One of the bigger surprises was that Kelsi, along with Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy, was nominated for a scholarship to Juilliard University. She recieved it, along with Ryan (the first time in Juilliard history that there have been 2 recipients for said scholarship), and graduated with the rest of the crew as part of the class of 2007. Reception Kelsi made little-to-no splash, although she recieved a Three-star rating in the final system in MYM1 and was sorted into the Musical category. The only comment made was Darkfur's musing that the Phantom of the Opera could take her under his wing in his Subspace plot.http://www.smashboards.com/showpost.php?p=3346410&postcount=160 Gallery Image:Kelsimym1.png|Kelsi, as she is depicted in High School Musical (her 1P costume) Image:Kelsimym2.jpg|Kelsi, in her callback outfit, in High School Musical (her 2P costume) Image:Kelsimym3.jpg|Kelsi, during the summer, in High School Musical 2 (her 3P costume) Image:Kelsimym4.jpg|Kelsi, during her Senior Year, in High School Musical 3: Senior Year (her 4P costume) References Relevant Links of Interest *[http://www.smashboards.com/showpost.php?p=3346281&postcount=159| Kelsi Nielsen in Make Your Move 1.0] *[http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/wiki/Kelsi_Nielsen| Kelsi Nielsen on High School Musical Wiki] *[[Wikipedia:Olesya Rulin|'Olesya Rulin' on Wikipedia]] Category:Movesets